OC Reviewers and Co
by Falling Lanterns
Summary: Want someone's opinion on your OC? Want to know if people would accept your OCs in fics? We can help you!
1. This is the Start!

Hi guys, PenSketchCat is asking for more OCs BECAUSE I HAVE A BOTTOMLESS PIT OF WANT FOR OCS. but this is different! I want to review OCs, and help people make better ones, and you could get someone's opinion on them! That's a good thing, right?

im just gonna point this out now, if you send me a slayer of anything, be it dragon or demon, or an OC with the magic of ANY CHARACTER ON FAIRY TAIL (that includes any kind of takeover, and any kind of maker magic, celestial spirit magic, and any background characters magic) you're gonna have a bad time. And if your character is shipped with a canon character, you're gonna have a bad time. And if they are related to a canon character, sister, daughter, cousin twice removed. You're gonna have a bad time.

why am I saying I? I should be saying we! My friend, MissLoveMeNot and I will be rating your OC and helping you build a better one together! so you don't have to send me OC applications only. Send her some too! And maybe she'll use yours in her OC fic!

but I have small rules this time!

We will not review your OC unless it's been pmmed

these OCs will not be in a story! they're just going to be reviewed and worked on, kay?

we are not going to be soft with you. If your OC sucks, we will tell you that. Then help you to make it not suck

if you've sent me OCs before, I love them already, so you don't need to send them again.

send us the OC you use the most often, don't send us some stock OC character.

and be detailed about your OC! Don't just list character traits like happy, cheerful, hotheaded, reckless. Give us full sentences! For appearance, please put in your OCs body type, skin color, and height. just be as detailed as you can without sending us twelve typed up pages of just utter crap!

We will rate you on a scale of 1 to 10, including decimals (cause math, son!)

we will take in the OCs personality, appearance, past, and magic,and rate you on that.

and that's all folks! Bye my Sketchlings!


	2. Jared Itzal Frederick

our first one!

Here's our first OC!

Full Name: Jared Itzal Frederick

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: He keeps his dark brown hair at about midway on his forehead in the front, and long enough to cover his temples on the side. Using gel, he spikes up all of his hair before using his hands to push it back down, creating a messy look. The front is kept over to the left, and the sides of the front are positioned inwardly. He has a slender build with a scrawny upper body and toned lower, at 5 foot ten. He has dark blue eyes and a slight tan.

In Dark E'criture: When he transforms, he writes out runes extremely quickly with his finger, after completing the rune; his shadow shoots up his body, completely cloaking him. Once completely covering him, a dark purple wave blasts outward. He retains a vague human shape, but his head appears to be hooded. The blackness seems to swirl, and his new body appears to be a black void. Where his face is, two deep red orbs that burn with intensity as his opponent gets more scared, and where his mouth should be a large, pointy-toothed smile is there. His voice becomes warped, sounding wispy.

Casual: He wears a dark blue T-shirt that hugs his slender body and is relatively tight in the neck. The sleeves go just below his triceps. Over that he wears a white athletic jacket that has a collar that he keeps lying flat, but zipped up the collar pops. The jacket has green lines going down the back of the sleeves and the torso, the jacket zips up the middle, but he leaves it unzipped unless it's cold. The Jacket is long-sleeved as well. With this, he wears white khaki shorts with a white belt that loops in front with silver D shaped loops, they go to his knees and are loose on his waist and legs, and so he has to tie his belt tight, leaving a belt tail off the side. Jared wears flamboyantly dark blue tennis shoes with orange stripes on the sides.

Personality: Quiet and thoughtful. While also deeming himself an emotional sponge. As in, he prefers not to let others not know how he is feeling, and instead will devote himself to helping others with their emotions. He is intelligent through reading books, and keeps a collection of books in his room. He is very nice and will listen to other people's problems extremely easily, but doesn't disclose much about himself unless provoked to do so. He keeps to himself and doesn't engage in conversation, but instead likes to listen to other people talk if in a group. He will talk to other people if he is engaged to do so, but tries to deflect conversation about himself and instead talk about the person who he is talking to. Extremely calm and lay back, even when losing or in a bad situation he will remain calm and tries to keep others calm. He really cares about his friends and tries to do anything that may help them, but doesn't push them. He is however, lazy and although he has the drive to train and be better, he usually puts it off to relax with his friends or have fun with them. Jared is also very shy with women. Jared gets along with most people due to his Apathetic nature, in that he rarely argues with people even when they are wrong. This way he keeps his feelings only in his head so he never gets on anybody's bad side. On the outside he may appear to be confident, but he doesn't have that much self-confidence and so he passes up on opportunities, usually social ones, to be by himself. He doesn't like to listen to people fight and argue, and even though he wants the people who are to stop, he will bite his tongue and keep to himself. He is an elitist, but only about his intellect, and although he may find someone annoyingly stupid he will bite his tongue and not say anything.

Briefings:

He uses rune magic

He's got dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

And he's 18

So MissLoveMeNot and I agree he is a very well made OC, his history being roughly five pages long. Miss believes that maybe the personality could be a bit different, and I think that you shouldn't take too much time on describing his hair, writers tend to hate that. But for the most part, despite his use of a cannon mage's magic, Jared is a well made OC.

Rating: 9.2


	3. Ushio Lockhart

Hi guys, PenSketchCat is asking for more OCs BECAUSE I HAVE A BOTTOMLESS PIT OF WANT FOR OCS. but this is different! I want to review OCs, and help people make better ones, and you could get someone's opinion on them! That's a good thing, right?

im just gonna point this out now, if you send me a slayer of anything, be it dragon or demon, or an OC with the magic of ANY CHARACTER ON FAIRY TAIL (that includes any kind of takeover, and any kind of maker magic, celestial spirit magic, and any background characters magic) you're gonna have a bad time. And if your character is shipped with a canon character, you're gonna have a bad time. And if they are related to a canon character, sister, daughter, cousin twice removed. You're gonna have a bad time.

why am I saying I? I should be saying we! My friend, MissLoveMeNot and I will be rating your OC and helping you build a better one together! so you don't have to send me OC applications only. Send her some too! And maybe she'll use yours in her OC fic!

but I have small rules this time!

We will not review your OC unless it's been pmmed

these OCs will not be in a story! they're just going to be reviewed and worked on, kay?

we are not going to be soft with you. If your OC sucks, we will tell you that. Then help you to make it not suck

if you've sent me OCs before, I love them already, so you don't need to send them again.

send us the OC you use the most often, don't send us some stock OC character.

and be detailed about your OC! Don't just list character traits like happy, cheerful, hotheaded, reckless. Give us full sentences! For appearance, please put in your OCs body type, skin color, and height. just be as detailed as you can without sending us twelve typed up pages of just utter crap!

We will rate you on a scale of 1 to 10, including decimals (cause math, son!)

we will take in the OCs personality, appearance, past, and magic,and rate you on that.

and that's all folks! Bye my Sketchlings!


	4. Rengoku Deathworm

Rengoku Deathsworn  
Male  
17

He keeps his hair in a ponytail and what is on top of his head is slightly long and spikey. Color: black with red streaks flowing down his ponytail.  
Slightly muscular, lean, Slightly athletic  
Day: Wears an overcoat that is pretty much red, except the buttons and the stripe running down the opening in the coat is black. The trim is gray, Jeans that are slightly loose that are gray. Underneath the coat, he wears a long sleeved shirt that reaches his forearms.  
Night: long dark gray pants, and a long shirt that reaches his forearms.  
Swim: black trunks with a red streak running down the side.  
Formal: A butler like suit with a coat with long coattails. Tie is red.  
Magic: Demon Changing: Darkness  
Spells: Hell Blaze: blasting the enemy with darkness!  
Devil's cursed (any melee close combat attack.)Ex. Punch, kick,fang, so on.  
Restriction Seal: Lv. 2: Ren releases some of his demon seal. Power boost. His attacks get stronger.  
Sonic wave: charges head-on to the opponent. Recoil.  
Evil Slash: cuts his enemies with charged darkness claw.  
Restriction Seal: Lv. 1: Looks more demonic, higher power boost.  
Demon Scream: blast of dark from mouth.

Really powerful attacks: Satan's scream: Huge blast of darkness.  
Sonic crash: slams the ground, releasing a shockwave. Recoil.  
Restriction seal: Lv. 0: releases his full demon form. Sanity will slip from him if he uses it for more than 5 minutes.  
Strength would be as high a low s-class Mage. Higher if he is in lv. 0.

Rengoku is a bit OP, being only 17 and having the ability to turn into a demon and have three restriction seals. We think he should be toned down a bit? Power wise, anyways. For the most part, he's pretty okay.

Rating: 7.5


End file.
